If I had you (Hetalia Fanfiction)
by DCJones
Summary: Lovino is a college student that has been skipping class, making his Grandfather and brother worried, his Grandfather a bit mad at him as well, when Lovino meets a Spaniard named Antonio, and has messed with the Italian mafia stuff gets a bit complicated. ((i dont own Hetalia))


Lovino was walking down the street of a small town in Italy."Stupid fratello"He muttered under his breath. Lovino was so mad, his heart pounded, he clenched his fists, he wanted to just hide from them, not like they would miss him is he was gone.

Lovino continued to walk down the street and looked up his hands in his pockets, he saw it was about to rain and grumbled,"Great more rain", Lovino was mad that Feliciano had told Grandpa that he was skipping class."It's way to hard there, what was Grandpa thinking putting me there"Lovino muttered. He went to a College that was near his home but it was for smart people,"I'm not smart i'm more stupid than smart".

There then was someone who ran into Lovino,"Hey watch it ya stupid"Lovino said, the guy stopped he glared at Lovino."What did you say boy?"He asked,"I said watch it"Lovino repeated."You should watch that tongue of yours,?"The man threatned.

Lovino shrugged and started to walk away, he was mad enough didn't want a random stranger to make him more mad

The man tsked and walked up to Lovino making Lovino turn around and the man just punched him in the face, Lovino had it he was pissed off now, and he punched the man back, Lovino had a bloody nose."Oh that was a good hit"The man teased,"For a girl" .

Lovino punched him again and again,"Shut up you stupid ass, leave me alone"Lovino said wiping the blood away but it kept going down his face."Great now Grandpa is gonna be more mad at me"Lovino grumbled and started to head back for home.

"Lovino where the hell have you been"His Grandpa Rome yelled when he got home."And where did you get the bloody nose, Feli get the first aid kit"Rome ordered Feli ran to go get it."It was nothing I was just walking and someone picked a fight with me.

"Lovino told the truth,"Yeah sure"Rome said,"I told you no more fights"Rome sighed,"But at least your home right"He smiled. Lovino grumbled,"Sure i'm heading to bed i'm tired"Lovino muttered,"Hey your nose"Rome said."I know"Lovino muttered again and walked up the stairs to his room grabbing a few tissues on his way.

When Lovino got to his room he shoved a few tissues up his nose and layed down."Damn it"Lovino muttered and fell asleep for the night.

Early that morning Lovino woke up to Feliciano making food, and sighed,"Why can't he let me sleep in for once"Lovino complained and sat up, his pillow had small little reddish brownish dots on it from the blood, that was now dried up, he got up and got dressed walking downstairs.

"Hey Lovi are you gonna head to school today?"Feliciano smiled."I dont know"Lovino sat down at the table and looked out the window, it was raining,"I hate the fall"Lovino complained,"Oh Lovi dont worry it will end soon"Feliciano smiled.

Lovino grumbled and stood up taking a piece of toast,"I'm heading out"He said getting his boots on,"Tell Grandpa that i'm going to school"Lovino ordered,"And dont tell him nothing more". Feliciano looked at his brother."O-Okay"He said and looked down with a bit of concern for him.

Lovino walked out of the house with no jacket, nor a umbrella."Its freezing outside"Lovino stated he thought about getting a jacket but decided not to, so he kept on walking.

While he was walking he felt like everyone was looking at him for some reason, he continued to walk and looked up from looking at the ground, he saw that there was lightning and he walked away from where there was trees, so he wouldnt get hit, he noticed some people where going under the trees, and he was about to chuckle a bit,"Dumb asses"He said,"Dont they know that if you stay under a tree while its lightning they would get struck"Lovino muttered to himself

Lovino decided to cross the street so he can get to his favorite hangout at the Golden Tomato a stupid name really but it had awesome food there. Lovino stated to walk on the crosswalk when he heard someone yell,"Watch out!".

Lovino then was tackled to the ground, he looked up and saw there was a car driving by at a very fast speed, Lovino looked up and saw a taned man with curly brown hair, and green eyes looking down at him,"You okay?"He asked Lovino, Lovino looked at him and was confused on what just happened.

Lovino was then pulled onto his feet,"Hey you okay"The man asked waving his hand infront of his face. Lovino then snapped out of it,"Huh? oh yeah i'm fine"Lovino grumbled rubbing the back of his head a bit

,"Good, i'm Antonio Fernández Carriedo"He smiled,"But you can call me Toni is you want"He said,"No thank you"Lovino scoffed,"And you are?"Antonio asked,Lovino scoffed and looked at him,"Lovino Vargas"."Nice to meet you Lovino"Antonio smiled,"Want me to walk you home?"He asked.

Lovino looked at him and turned starting to head home, Antonio started to follow,"Go away"Lovino said,"But I have to make sure your okay, i'm pretty sure you hir your head"Antonio stated,"Oh and why is that?"Lovino asked."Your head is bleeding"Antonio smiled a bit at how Lovino was acting,"Shut up"Lovino muttered and continued to walk home Antonio following.

To be Continued


End file.
